Kisame and Tori
by Tsume's Gurl
Summary: This has friendship family drama and romance, Kisame/oc. one-shot. I can't think of a summary so please read and tell me what you think.


"Neji-kun hey, how are you doing?" asked a girl with long black hair with blue and purple streaks, and purple eyes.

She was a beautiful girl; thin but not too thin, curves in all the right places.

"Hey Tori, what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"I came for a check up and I found out something wonderful, guess," Tori said smiling.

"I don't know what?" Neji replied.

"Neji-kun you're going to be a father," Tori said looking down at her belly.

"No, that is out of the question. You're lying," he said.

"What? why would I lie about this, this is a blessing not a curse," Tori said hoping that that would help him.

"No, I don't want any children not in my family. I thought you were on the pill," Neji said.

"What about you and the condom, you weren't using it. Neji-kun I used the pill and the patch, those things don't always work. Whatever I don't need you," Tori said walking away from the teen she was dating for a couple years, crying.

She walked to the hokage and looked up through tears, "Tori-Chan is everything alright?"

"No, I told Neji I was pregnant and he… I knew this would happen, why didn't I stop him before it got too far? Tsunade-sama what should I do?" Tori asked.

Tsunade looked at the girl and smiled, "You're going to move out of the Hyuuga compound and move in with me. You are going to keep the baby and both Shizune-san and I will help you with him or her."

Tori smiled and hugged the older woman, "Arigatou, Tsunade-sama, arigatou."

"Douitashimashite, Tori-Chan," Tsunade said hugging the girl back.

Seven and a half months passed and she met a man named Kisame Hoshigaki who to her looked like a shark but instead of fins he has legs and arms.

She learnt that he was an Akatsuki member and his partner in crimes was the infamous Itachi Uchiha.

She teases her blue friend in calling him "Fish stick with legs" or "Sushi" the names she first called him when they ran into each other on a mission to Suna to tell the Kazakage something from the Hokage, and the names just stuck.

She also gave Itachi a nickname that every time she calls him it he'd glare at her, his nickname was "Mr.-I'm-too-serious."

She laughed with every glare he gave her, they were her friends and no one knew she was seeing them.

But Neji was getting suspicious about her leave the village to just relax in the forest around Konoha.

She sat under a tree and watched the clouds drift by, her belly has gotten much bigger and she was passed the morning illness. Thankfully.

And she was mentally preparing herself for the baby dew in a couple of months.

Though she felt something in the back of her head saying that she needs to tell the two that she was pregnant, 'How would they take it though? I have to tell them the whole story, with Neji rejecting me and me leaving him.'

Out of the trees two figures jumped down and she smiled, "Hey there Sushi, Mr.-I'm-too-serious."

Itachi glared and Kisame frowned, Tori laughed and stood giving each a hug, "You both know I love you right."

"Yea, but you love me more, right?" Kisame asked.

Tori smiled, she looked to the ground and stepped back, "I have something to tell you two, listen to the whole story before you make a decision to do anything." They looked at each other than to Tori and nodded.

"O.k. before I met you guys I was at the doctors for a checkup, I found out that I was carrying a baby, Neji Hyuuga's baby. But when I told him he rejected me and I left, that's why I'm gaining weight like mad," Tori said looking down.

Tori felt Itachi's eyes on her as well as Kisame; she looked up and saw Itachi with 'I'm going to kill him with my Mangekyo Sharingon.'

Kisame's look was close, 'Let me slash him with Samehada.' She looked at the two and had a look of, 'This is not the reaction I was expecting, I don't want them to kill him. But this is very sweet.'

"Um guys, I love the looks to kill you both have. But I don't want you to kill anyone, even if they do deserve it," Tori said looking at the two.

Over in some bushes Neji, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke hid there watching their friend with two of the most dangerous S-rank criminals in the bingo book.

Sasuke frowned seeing as one was his older brother, "Hey Sasuke-teme, isn't that Itachi?"

"Yea, I'm going to kill him," Sasuke said running out and went to attack the older Uchiha.

Tori, was in the way and he had a Kunai in hand, she looked over and saw Sasuke running at her.

Seeing a giant sword in front of her she looked up and saw Kisame, three kunai bounced off.

Tori saw where they hit; they were aimed at her stomach and looked up to see that Neji threw them

She moved back to Kisame and felt an arm go around her waist in a protective manner, "Itachi we don't have time for this, Leader-sama is expecting us back."

Tori looked up and frowned, "I'll take Tori back to Konoha and then we can leave."

Itachi nodded and held Sasuke off with is sword, Kisame lifted Tori and ran back to the gates and looked at her, "Itachi and I won't be around for awhile, do to those brats. But we will be back; I promise you that we will."

Tori looked up and felt Kisame press his lips to hers and then he pulled back, Anbu surrounded the shark man and took him down before he could pull out his Samehada.

Four others ran passed towards Itachi, Tori tried to get the four off Kisame but couldn't one pulled Tori away and let the three escorted the demon shark to the police headquarters.

She ran and entered the building as they threw Itachi and Kisame in.

She stood at the bars, "I'm so sorry, this has to be my fault. If I hadn't distracting you Kisame, you and Itachi would have gotten away, Itachi…"

"Don't worry we'll escape soon, it's not your fault," Itachi said looking at the girl.

She had tears rolling down her cheeks and closed her eyes, Kisame whipped them away and smirked, "We've been caught many time, don't worry."

Tori looked up and lent into his touch.

"Tori-san what are you doing? They're dangerous," Naruto yelled.

She turned and looked at the four, "They are not dangerous, who's the one that aimed there kunai at my stomach? Kisame and Itachi were protecting me and my baby."

"The only dangerous one here are those two right there!" Kiba and Naruto looked over at Neji and Sasuke, "They're not S-rank criminals. Those two are, Tori did they brainwash you?" Kiba asked.

Tori was getting worked up and lent against the bars, Kisame laid his hand on her shoulder, "Clam down this isn't good for you or the baby."

"I know, but they are so annoying," Tori said with her eyes closed.

Itachi smirked and walked up, "Tori, I want you to do something for us."

She turned and looked at the Uchiha, "What? I'll do anything to help."

Using his Tsukuyomui Sharingon he showed her what he wanted her to do, "Did you get that?"

"I think so, but why?" she asked.

"He can get us out of here in blast; these bars are to strong sadly to say. So we need… his… help," Itachi said sounding like it was torture just saying it.

"Okay. I'll go, but you two owe me big time. Sending a pregnant girl to do this, hopefully I don't go into labor," Tori said looking at the two.

Later that night, Tori stopped in front of a cave like structure and entered.

She walked in and went down the hall and knock on a door, "Enter, un."

She did and a guy, well she thinks it's a guy.

"Diedara, I assume?" she asked.

"Who are you and how did you find this hideout, un?" the guy asked.

"I was sent by Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha, they need your help. They were captured by Konoha's Anbu and can't get out of the bars. They're too strong," Tori said.

"So Uchiha and Hoshigaki are stuck and are asking for help, who are you and how did you find us?" a man asked from behind Tori.

"I met them a couple months back, my name is Tori Momochi. They're my friends and I care about them, Itachi trusted me enough to find you. I used a clone to get anyone fallowing me off the trail," Tori said.

"Clever, you're related to Zabuza Momochi right?" the man asked.

"Yes, he was my older brother," she answered.

"Alright. Diedara you and Tobi go get them out, Tori will stay here since she is going into labor," the man said.

"Yes Leader-sama. Come on Tobi, un," Diedara replied.

"Tobi's a good boy, let's go help friends," Tobi said.

Tori looked at the man she wasn't feeling anything, but that was short lived. Her eyes widened, "I see I was right, Konan."

"Yes Pein-sama?" a woman with blue hair and eyes asked.

"Help Tori with the delivery of her child, if you need assistance call for Sasori or I," the man known as Pein said.

"Yes sir," the woman said taking Tori to room.

"So who are you?" Konan asked.

"Tori Momochi and you?" Tori said wincing in pain.

"Konan, Pein-sama's partner. Who's the father? Is it Itachi or Kisame?" Konan asked.

"Neither, the father is out of the picture. But his name is Neji Hyuuga; I left him after he said he didn't want any kid and rejected me. After that I met both Itachi and Kisame," Tori said.

"You, need to undress. I'll put a sheet over you," Konan said.

Tori undressed and laid on the bed, Konan opened the door, "Sasori I need your help!"

A guy with reddish brown hair walked in he looked at the two women and looked away, "Sasori this is Tori she's in labor, I need your help delivering."

"I can't I have my puppets to attend to," the guy said leaving.

"What an immature guy, how old is he?" Tori asked.

"Thirty-five, hold on one moment. Pein-sama!" Konan called.

The man walked in and saw the pained look in Tori's eyes; he walked up and looked at Konan, "What must I do?"

Tori put her head back and screamed; Pein and Konan looked at the girl, "Pein-sama you have to try to keep her clam, use the water in the bowl and dab her head keep her cool."

Pein nodded and sat on the chair and relaxed Tori, "Alright it time to push Tori."

Tori sat up and pushed, "O.K. relax you're doing great."

Tori lent back and felt a wet cloth on her forehead.

She looked up at him, "Are they here yet?" Tori asked.

"Let me check," Pein said walking out the door, Tori turned to Konan, "I can't push anymore, I, don't have enough energy."

"You can and you must, other wise your baby won't live. The sack the baby is in is open, it needs to come out," Konan said.

The door opened and Pein entered with Kisame, "Tori?"

The girl looked up and smiled, "Kisame…" she screamed and pushed.

"Help shark breath," Konan ordered.

Tori frowned, "No it's fish stick with legs. Not Shark breath." Tori pushed and Kisame kept Tori clam.

"One more push and that should do it, I see the head," Konan said.

Kisame looked into Tori's eyes, "You can do it Tori, one more."

She nodded and took a few deep breaths; she closed her eyes tightly and pushed hard.

Hearing a baby cry she smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks, sitting up she saw the most beautiful baby, "Congratulations Tori you have a girl."

Konan handed the baby to Tori and walked out of the room; Tori looked at the baby and smiled.

Kisame smirked and looked at the two, "She's cute."

Tori looked up at the blue skin shark looking man and smiled, "You want to hold her before I give her, her first feeding?"

Kisame looked at the baby and shook his head, "No, maybe later."

Tori nodded and started breast feeding the baby, the door opened and Itachi walked in.

He looked at his partner and then to the girl on the bed with a baby girl, "What are you going to name her?"

"Kita, her name is Kita," Tori said rubbing the baby's head.

"So is Kisame going to adopted the baby as his own, and marry Tori – chan, un?" Diedara asked.

Tori looked up at Kisame, "I was planning on it, Tori is that alright with you?"

"That's fine, I'd love to," Tori said smiling.


End file.
